


Move Away From The Leopard Print!

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Storyshift Charisk [2]
Category: Storyshift(Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Banter, Chara Loves Her Anyway, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Girls Kissing, Moving In Together, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, She's A Little Shit Though, Shopping, Soft Chara (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Chara and Frisk are shopping for bedsheets for their new apartment.  Unfortunately, Frisk has tacky taste in bedroom decor, at least in Chara's eyes.Just a little fluffy Charisk drabble, set in my Storyshift Charisk series, but can be read alone, even if you don't know what the hell Storyshift is.





	Move Away From The Leopard Print!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the prompt, "Move away from the leopard print! I repeat, move away from the leopard print!" in a writer's prompt book I got from the library called The Writer's Book Of Matches: 1000 Prompts To Ignite Your Fiction. Granted, I doubt they were talking about fanfiction, but when I saw the prompt, I couldn't resist using it for my Storyshift Charisk series.

 

"Move away from the leopard print! I repeat; move away from the leopard print."

Frisk pouted at her girlfriend as she turned away from the leopard print bed sheets she was admiring in the bedding aisle of Walmart. "Aww, c'mon Chara, leopard print is sexy!"

Chara rolled her eyes, though couldn't quite hide a small smile. "No, leopard print is TACKY. Plus, do you know how badly it will clash with that tie dye blanket you love so much? My eyes are burning just thinking about it."

"Hey, clashing is the new matching!"

"That doesn't even make any sense."

Frisk mock glared at her. "YOU don't make any sense."

Chara just rolled her eyes again. "Great comeback."

"Alright, fine. We don't have to go with the leopard print." Frisk examined the sheets. "How about the zebra stripe?"

Chara wrinkled her nose. "That's even worse."

Frisk let out a fake long suffering sigh. "You're picky, you know that, right?"

"Well, excuse me for wanting our new bedroom to look nice."

"Hey, it's gonna look nice no matter what, especially if you're standing in it." Frisk told her with a flirtatious wink.

Chara shook her head, though couldn't help but smile. "You're such a sap."

Frisk grinned. "I know." Her smile then softened. "We're moving in together."

"Kind of aware of that, Frisk. That's why we're looking at bed sheets."

"I know. I mean, we're actually moving out of our parents' homes, buying a little apartment, having to deal with bills and all that other grown up crap, starting our own life together...It's a bit overwhelming, huh?" Frisk asked softly.

"A little." Chara admitted. She took Frisk's hands and squeezed them. "But hey, there's no one else i'd rather do it with than you."

Frisk smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Chara was all too happy to return. "So you think you'll be happy living with me?" she asked after the kiss.

"Of course. Even if you are a messy dork who has tacky taste in bedroom decor." Chara teased her.

Frisk pouted. "Okay, Miss Classypants, let's see what you pick."

Chara looked at the bedsheets on display. "How about the white ones? Those will look nice and match with almost anything."

Frisk shook her head, her short brown hair sticking up when she did. "It's almost impossible to get stains out of white sheets, especially since SOMEONE has a habit of eating chocolate in bed."

"Okay, I'll admit you have a point. How about the navy blue?"

Frisk considered it for a minute, then shook her head. "It's kind of boring."

"Now who's the picky one?" Chara sighed. She looked through the sheets again. "How about the dark red? It'll go well with your blanket."

Frisk looked it over and then smiled. "I like it! Plus, it matches your eyes."

Chara's prominent blush deepened a bit as she picked up the bedsheets. "It's settled then."

"Great! Now let's get the rest of our stuff so we can break these in." Frisk winked at her blushing girlfriend as she put the sheets in their cart. Chara followed, so flustered that she didn't even notice what Frisk put into the cart next.

A leopard print pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
